Accurately enabling control functions for devices typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Determining operational solutions with respect to modifying control functions of a device may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.